diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Tod und die Nähe
Das Ende Ceviel bespannte ihren Bogen, blickte über das klare Wasser des Sees und sang leise vor sich hin, als der Drachenfalke sie erreichte. Der Falke wirkte verstört, anders als sonst, und sie nahm rasch den Zettel entgegen. Beim Lesen der Nachricht fiel er ihr augenblicklich aus der Hand. "Quel'Thalas wird angegriffen. Seltsame Bestien, weder tot, noch lebendig. Menschenprinz." Ceviel zögerte keine Sekunde, sie sprang auf ihren Falkenschreiter und ritt so schnell das Tier sie nur tragen konnte, in Richtung Heimat. Sie standen bereits vorm ersten Tor, Waldläufergeneral Windrunner schrie. Doch sie standen vor einer Übermacht. Viele Pfeile trafen, doch für jede dieser Bestien, die umfiel, schienen zwei weitere aufzutauchen. Es war aussichtlos und ihnen blieb vorerst nur der Rückzug. Einige weitere Boten wurden losgeschickt, um Silbermond zu warnen. Keiner von ihnen sollte sein Ziel erreichen, während die Waldläufer immer mehr zurückfielen. Die Boten wurden geschickt abgefangen, jede Meldung an Silbermond war vergebens. Die Untote Armee unter Prinz Arthas schlug sich unermüdlich durch Quel'Thalas. Ceviel sah sie fallen, einen nach dem anderen. Doch das war noch das Geringste. Auf einmal stand er neben ihr. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, waren ewig durch die Wälder gezogen. Sein Blick war kalt. Hart. Ceviels Rüstung war blutig, ihr Gesicht schmutzig. Sie starrte ihn an. Seine Stimme klang kalt und er grinste sie an, als er den Bogen gegen sie erhob. Ceviel erstarrte. Ein weiterer Waldläufer bemerkte die Szenerie augenblicklich, Ceviel jagte ihm einen Pfeil zielgenau durch die Kehle. Sie stand immer noch da, erstarrt. Shyntzak zog sie mit, weg vom Schlachtfeld. Gefallen ? Nein, Ceviel war nicht gefallen. Sie war tot. Dämmerläufer Quel'Thalas lag in Schutt und Asche. Überall schrien Leute nach Hilfe, Verzweiflung in den Augen. Langsam aber sicher wurde mit dem Wiederaufbau Silbermonds begonnen. Der Prinz versprach ihnen eine bessere Zukunft, drüben, in der Scherbenwelt. Viele waren mitgereist, Ceviel blieb in Quel'Thalas. Sie wurde zu Halduron gerufen. "Sonnensturm, Ceviel ?" fragte er. Sie nickte knapp, er hakte den Namen auf einer Liste ab. "Viele sind nicht mehr. Wie steht es um eure Einheit ?" Ceviel sagte nichts, doch ihr Blick sagte wohl mehr als tausend Worte. Kalt. Gefühllos. Tot. "Ihr werdet einer neuen Einheit zugeteilt. Den Dämmerläufern." Er überreichte ihr eine Liste, Ceviel überflogt die Namen. Schlussendlich murmelte sie etwas von "Ah...der hats auch geschafft..." und salutierte vor Halduron. "Wegtreten." Aelion Es war dunkel in den Geisterlanden, düster, wie es seit dem Fall von Quel'Thalas war. Ceviel durchstreifte den Wald in einer üblichen kalten Routine, sobald sie einen Untoten sah, zog sie wie eine Maschine den Bogen, und schlachtete einen nach dem andern ab. Sie fühlte nichts. Keine Befriedigung, keine Angst, kein Mitgefühl. Einfach nichts. Sie hielt einen zerknitterten Zettel in ihrer Hand, "Todesfeste untersuchen, kleinere Angriffe unternehmen." Nun stand sie davor. Sie war lange im Dienst gewesen, und freilich geübt. Doch eine ganze Festung war doch ein anderes Kaliber als einen Trollposten aus dem Hinterhalt abzuschiessen. Sie erblickte einen Sin'dorei. Auf einem Raptor. "Schnappa heisst er", meinte der offensichtlich magiegebabte Elf. "Trollabschaum" war das erste, was Ceviel durch den Kopf schoss, als sie ihn erblickte. Aber ja, er war wohl begabt. Und das war nur der erste von einigen Ausflügen. Und anderen "netten" Unterhaltungen. Wenn sie eines gemeinsam hatten, dann wohl dass niemand den anderen wirklich an sich ranlassen wollte. Was einen Wink mit der Weinflasche keineswegs verhinderte. Als Ceviel Aelion das erste Mal betrunken sah, hätte sie ihm am Liebsten eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Er faselte wirres trollisches Zeug. Ja, sie hätte, wäre sie dazu selbst in der Lage gewesen. Doch der Wein erzielte wohl die gewünschte Wirkung, die Sinne benebelt liess sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich in einem der Betten im oberen Stockwerk des Gasthauses. Wie sie dorthin kam, wusste sie nicht. Der Kopf schmerzte. Alkohol konnte auf Dauer keine Lösung sein, um die Bilder der Schneise zu verdrängen. Vom Kostenfaktor ganz abgesehen, erzielte er seine gewünschte Wirkung längst nicht mehr. Und die Kopfschmerzen. Und das "Zieh dich aus". Nein, was Ceviel brauchte, war etwas anderes. Tynarin. Tynarin besitzt ein kleines Beutelchen. Warum spielt keine Rolle. Denn nichts spielt noch wirklich eine Rolle. Draussen auf der Bank im Immersangwald warf er ihr einen der Manakristalle zu. Sie zuckte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Leere. Frieden. Sie würde nicht einmal eine Zielscheibe treffen, wenn diese einen Meter vor ihr stehen würde. Aber sie war friedlich. Ruhig. Endlich. Die Nähe Die Ruhe wurde jäh gestört. Morgenluft. Patrouille. Routine. Zwei Magister, ein Gardist und eine unwillige Rekrutin. Sie unterhielten sich über belangloses Zeug. Mit Ceviel unterhielt man sich immer über belangloses Zeug. Nähe war ihr fremd geworden. Sie meidete sie. Doch die Nähe meinte es scheinbar anderes, und musterte Ceviel aufmerksam, bis sie ein geeignetes Mittel fand, sich ihr aufzudrängen. Schmerzhaft. "Was soll das ?" Mitten in der Stille ein Aufschrei. Die Rekrutin legte dem Magister die Klinge an den Hals. Wozu ? Ceviel verstand es nicht. Magister regieren die Stadt. Sie werden geachtet. Gesetze. Pflicht ist alles. Nachdem die Rekrutin wegtreten musste, begleitete Ceviel den Magister zurück nach Silbermond. Es war ihr unangenehm. Er war ihr unangenehm. Doch die Nähe hatte ihre Pläne bereits beschlossen. Ungeschoren würde Ceviel diesmal nicht davonkommen. Eine Rose. Eine Einladung. Ein Abend am Brunnen. Und Fragen. Vielzuviele Fragen die Ceviel viel zu nahe gingen. Sie hätte schreien können, hätte es nicht die Arkanwächter alarmiert, die in letzter Zeit in Silbermond alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Und schliesslich war er ein Magister. Sie widersprach ihm nicht. Sie blieb sitzen. Doch innerlich rannte sie. Zu Aelion. In Sicherheit. Weg von der Nähe. Dämmerlicht Eiszäpfchen. Frigide. Er war charmant wie immer. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn deswegen. Sie wusste, dass er im Unrecht war. Es traf sie nicht. Die Nähe war weg. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Durch den Berg. Den Schwarzen. Durch die Sümpfe und längst versunkene Tempel. Sie hatte ihren Frieden. Egal mit welchen Mitteln. Stille im Kopf. Leere. Und keine Bilder. Keine Rosen, kein Brunnen, keine Einladungen. Nur die üblichen Hasstiraden beiderseits. Frieden. Ja sie mochte ihn. Auf eine sehr seltsame und noch verquertere Art und Weise. Sie brachte ihn sogar ins Bett nach einigen Gläschen zuviel. Gäbe es keine Frostbeulen, vielleicht hätte sie ihn einfach umarmt. Andererseits, das wäre sehr nahe. Zu nahe. Der Frieden schrie lauthals. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht umarmen. Das konnte sie nicht. Doch der Frieden hatte seine Rechnung nichtsdestotrotz ohne die Nähe gemacht. Die Nähe in Form eines etwas älteren Sin'dorei mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie hatte ihren Dienst schon hinausgezögert. Bewusst oder unbewusst, sie wusste es nicht. Die Pestländer waren friedlich gegenüber der Hölle in Silbermond. "Dummes Gör !" Die Ohrfeige schallte. Aelion war direkt. Immer. Auch schmerzhaft. Sie war gerannt. Sie hatte gelogen und sie war zu ihm gerannt, in Sicherheit. Sie wollte die Bilder nie wieder sehen. Jahrelang war sie mit Valyrr durch die Lande gestreift. In Quel'Lithien hatte ihr Vater die beiden vorgestellt. Er war ein Weltenwanderer, ein erfahrener dazu. Orthis Sonnensturm spürte allmählich das Alter. Valyrr sollte Ceviel mitnehmen. Auf Reisen. Er lächelte, als sie am Felsen ausrutschte, und triefend aus dem Wasser kam. Sie fluchte. Er warf ihr ein Handtuch zu und bemerkte spöttisch die miserabele Beinarbeit. Es waren andere Zeiten. Blaue Augen. Selbstlos streiften sie durch die Wälder, durch ganz Azeroth. Sie würden jegliche Gefahren ausrotten. Gemeinsam. Eine Festung. Das war er. Ihre Festung. Sie lachte. Ja, sie lachte, ohne vorher Rauschmittel genommen zu haben. Liebe ? Nein. Seelenverwandte. Würde sie jemals verfehlen, er würde treffen. Gedankenverloren griff sie zu dem Ring an ihrem Hals, welchen sie immer noch bei sich trug. In einem schlichten Lederband. Die Bilder. "Ceviel ?" Shyntzak betrat den Raum. Ceviel sass in der Ecke. Leer. Tot. Sie waren alle tot. Durch die Hand ihrer eigenen Leute. Sie blickte auf, ihr Blick war kalt geworden. In wenigen Stunden war die Festung zerstört. Jahrelange Festung. Ein Sturm. Shyntzak gab ihr wortlos den Ring. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern über die thalassische Gravur. "Dämmerlicht". Das Licht erlosch. Shyntzak klopfte ihr knapp auf die Schulter, die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen konnte er nicht verbergen. "Leb wohl, Ceviel". Sie nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Er kehrte nie wieder zurück. Niemand kehrte nach diesen Tagen wirklich zurück. Quel'Thalas war gefallen. Die Festung zerstört. Langsam kroch das Eis an Ceviels Beinen herauf. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Kalt ? Nein, ihr war nicht kalt. Sie nahm es an. Eine neue Festung. Eisschmelze Ceviel zückte die kleine Phiole mit dem grünen Inhalt aus ihrer Tasche. Nur ein Tropfen. Die Bilder waren schlimmer geworden. Die Schattenseiten des langsamen Auftauens eines Eisblocks. Soviele Bilder, so fest eingefroren. Sicherheit. Und er machte alles kaputt. Sie sah Valyrr vor sich. Die ganzen Jahre. Er war immer dagewesen. Ja, sie hatte ihn geliebt. Nicht wie eine Frau einen Mann liebt, nein. Viel stärker. Seelenverwandte. Alles, was sie wusste, hatte er ihr beigebracht. Und dann dieses eiskalte Grinsen. Der Pfeil gegen sie gerichtet. Wie hatte er das nach all den Jahren tun können. Verfluchte Geissel. Verfluchte Menschen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, alles mit Eis zu bedecken. Ceviel hätte sich von einer Klippe gestürzt. Eis bedeutete Überleben. Doch das Eis bröckelte. Sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen. Doch es war zu ihrem Besten. Und zu seinem. Sie würde ihn zerstören, so wie sie zerstört war. Er würde bluten, so wie sie geblutet hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment ignorierte sie das Eis. Sie versuchte es. Sie versuchte es wirklich. Er hielt ihre Hand, er hielt sie fest. Sie hätte ihm fast die Finger gebrochen. Er liess sich nicht abschütteln, wie die andern. Er blieb einfach bei ihr. Damit konnte Ceviel nicht umgehn. Sie verstand es nicht. Er hatte ihre Narben gesehn, und er blieb. Sie hatte ihn belogen, und er blieb. Und warum ? "Weil ich dich mag". Ganze Brocken fielen vom Eisblock herunter. Alles war zuviel. Sie griff zu ihrer Phiole und liess den Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen. Sie zuckte zusammen. Ruhe. Aber nicht ruhig genug. Der Tropfen wirkte nicht wie gewünscht. Die Bilder wurden zu stark. Und er war Schuld. Und da konnte ihr auch Aelion noch so zureden. Sie würde das nicht schaffen. Nicht so. Sie riss den Ring von ihrem Hals und weinte. Zuviele Bilder. Lawinen Er hatte es getan. Sie hatte es getan. Warum wusste sie nicht. Ein Anflug ihres früheren Selbst. Ja, in einer anderen Zeit an einem anderen Ort, wäre es selbstverständlich gewesen. Sie hätte sich nicht entschuldigt. Und sie hätte nicht geweint. Sie hätte gelacht. Wirklich herzhaft gelacht hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Ohne Rauschmittel. Sie konnte es nicht. Bei ihm lachte sie. Leicht. Aber sie lachte. Nein, vielmehr lächelte. Zögerlich. Das Lachen verflog in dem Moment als er sie küsste. Sie konnte Trolle meilenweit zielgenau abschiessen. Sie hörte die leisesten Schritte im Wald. Aber darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet. Nicht im Geringsten. Sie verspürte ein Stechen in ihrer Brust. Sehr schmerzhaft. Sie wollte wegrennen. Doch die Nähe hielt sie fest. Ceviel starb. Immer und immer wieder. Komplette Ohnmacht. Und sie konnte nichts tun. Sie war wehrlos. Wehrlos wie sie es damals gewesen war. Wie sie es alle gewesen waren. "Was ist aus uns geworden, Tynarin ?" Sie sassen in der Enklave, blickten auf den toten Wald. Sie waren Schatten ihrer selbst. So tot wie das Land. Leichen. Leichen umgeben von Fauldisteln, welche sie unablässig geisselten. Entkommen ? Manakristalle. Blutdisteln. Die Gedanken benebeln in einem sinnlosen Kampfrausch. Die ruhigen Momente sind die schlimmen Momente. Die Momente in denen man denkt. Und nicht routinemässig einem Abschaum nach dem andern einen Pfeil durch die Kehle jagt. Routine ist schön. Friedlich. Schmerzlos. Die Nähe schrie Ceviel an. Sie würde ihren Frieden nicht bekommen. Nicht so. "Vielleicht wirst du wieder leben." Wozu ? Um die Sinnlosigkeit mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen ? Der ewige Kampf gegen Windmühlen. Für einen Toten, standen zwei vor ihr, geifernd, nur darauf aus, alles Leben auszurotten. Welches Leben ? Sie atmete. Sie ass. Sie schlief. Sie trank. Biologisches Leben. Ihre Seele war eingefroren. Doch Seelen schmelzen. Sie schrie lautlos ihren Schmerz in den Wald hinaus. Er hörte ihre Schreie. Er blieb. Zusammenbruch Vertrauen ist sinnlos. Beziehungen sind sinnlos. Nein, es hatte wahrlich nicht lange gedauert, bis Ceviel in ihre Monotonie verfiel. Aber es war nicht die Fauldistel, die sie in ihre eisige Festung drängte. Viel unerwarteter. Er hatte sie einfach fallen lassen. Aelion. Er wusste von ihren Kristallen. Er hiess es nicht gut. Er hatte es ihr verboten, liess sie sogar kontrollieren. Sie schaffte es nicht. Die Nähe zeigte sich von ihrer sadistischsten Seite. Wieder Übung bekommen. Nicht immer nur Bücher wälzen. Er würde überall mit ihr hingehn, ihr folgen wohin auch immer es sie verschlagen würde. Sie spürte die Haken der Fauldistel. Doch sie erduldete sie. Er lächelte sie an. Und sie erduldete alles. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihre Festung geschliffen. Das Eis bröckelte merklich. Und dann lag er da. Blutend. Ceviel brach zusammen. Die Bilder krochen hoch. Mit der Wucht eines Orkans. Als Tynarin sie erreichte, sass sie apathisch am Boden. Zeredan schlief. Versorgt. Das war sie auch bald. Tynarin zückte seinen Beutel. Sie nickte nur. Der Orkan wütete. Und sie kam nicht dagegen an. Aelion fand es heraus. Natürlich fand er es heraus. Er fragte nicht mal wieso. Er liess sie sterben. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Feige. Schwach. Und er fragte nichtmal wieso. Verrecken solle sie. Das war sie bereits. Vor langer Zeit. Das Eis kroch hoch, flüsterte ihr zu. Ja, das Eis war treu. Das Eis liess sie nicht fallen. Sie wollte das Eis. Nicht Zeredan. Nicht sonstwen. Nur das Eis. Frieden. "Du musst gehn". Er blickte zu Boden. Das Eis war stärker. Das Eis flüsterte. Die Nähe schrie. Doch die Schreie verhallten im Dunklen. Sie prallten nur auf eine dickere Schicht Eis. Das Eis war gütig. Das Eis schmerzte nicht mehr. Er war gegangen. Ceviel wurde kalt. Sie hatte ihren Frieden wiedergefunden. Sie umarmte das Eis. Es flüsterte ihr zu. Den Schein wahren Immer diese Stimmen. Kein einziger ruhiger Abend. Ja die Pflicht war immer eine Bürde gewesen. Das hatte sie gewusst, als sie sich damals für diesen Weg entschied. Leben war etwas für andere Elfen. Waldläufer lebten nicht. Sie kämpften, tagein tagaus. Das Böse gänzlich ausrotten. Eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe. Eine zermürbende Aufgabe. Eine Lebensaufgabe - im doppelten Sinn. Es hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht. Bis zu dem Fall. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem "sie" kamen. Neruber, Ghouls, Nekromanten, ... das Schlimmste was jemals auf Azeroth erschaffen worden war. Alles in Quel'Thalas. Alles in ihrem Zuhause. Sie war freilich nicht sehr oft dort gewesen, bereiste sie lieber die halbe Welt. Und jetzt sass sie gefangen in ihrer Festung. Sie hätte so gerne rausgewollt. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr. Sie würde wohl Quel'Thalas nie wieder wirklich verlassen. Und sie würde nie wieder aus der Schneise zurückkehren. Manchmal verspürte sie schmerzhafte Anflüge ihres "Früheren Selbst", wie sie es nannte. Sie bröckelten vom Eis ab. Den Schein wahren. Ja. Immer den Schein wahren. Ceviels Fassade bröckelte von Tag zu Tag mehr. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben. Ganz. Aber nein. Nicht einmal ein Glas Sonnentropfen. Seit Salaiyah auf Mission war, erledigte sie alles. Und es machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie würde es nie zugeben. Den Schein wahren. Immer. Sie musste weg. Sie wollte weg. Doch sie war gefangen in ihrer eigenen Festung. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Alternativen auch nicht. Sie würde bleiben und den Schein wahren. Oder einfach nur bleiben. Ein Relikt aus vergessenen Zeiten. Als Elfen noch Elfen waren. Und sich nicht wie räudige Trolle benahmen. Der Glanz in ihren Augen verblasste. "Immer den Schein wahren" murmelte sie, bevor sie einschlief. Trollische Kochtöpfe Die Tage vergingen. Kein Falken, kein nichts. Ceviel merkte, wie es langsam an ihr nagte. Innere Unruhe. Monoton absolvierte sie ihren Dienst, in ihrem Kopf schwirrten nur Kochtöpfe herum. A'dal. Viele Abende bei A'dal. "Alles wird gut." Und "ihm geht es gut." Sie hätte es so gerne geglaubt. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie man Hoffnung schreibt. Aber über die Jahre hatte sie es vergessen. A'dal. Quel'danas. Ja. Die Tage liessen sich wohl recht gut auf diese zwei Punkte reduzieren. Den Kopf berieseln lassen, die Gedanken betäuben mit sinnloser Gewalt. Es war ihr bewusst, dass es wohl auffallen würde. Verhaltensänderungen hatten bei Ceviel den Drang, sehr "ausgeprägt" zu sein. Sieben Jahre Eis rächten sich. Mit Gefühlen konnte sie nicht umgehen. Überhaupt nicht. Nicht noch einmal. Das war das Einzige was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Nicht noch einmal. Noch einmal würde sie es nicht überleben. Noch einmal und sie würde nicht mehr am Klippenrand stehenbleiben. Er betrat die Kaserne. Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Kein Kochtopf. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie lange sie so standen. Es war ihr auch gänzlich egal. Sie standen nur da. Und er hielt sie fest. Sie sagte nichts. Es fühlte sich nicht falsch an. Ceviel fühlte. Aber sie rannte nicht. Halt einfach die Klappe ! Warum konnte Ceviel eigentlich nie die Klappe halten ? Seit dem Nethersturm hätte sie es wissen müssen. Aber nein. Die Banshee beschäftigte Tynarin. Zuviel Ungereimtheiten. "Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung". Hätte sie doch nur ihre Klappe gehalten. Gemeinsam sassen sie vor A'dal. Ruhe. Frieden. Die wenigen Minuten des Tages, wo Ceviel erahnte, wie man Hoffnung schrieb. Bis er aufsprang. Der Elf mit Verstand. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Es war zuviel, für beide. Er verschwand. Sie griff zu ihrem Beutel. Ruhe. Die übliche Stille. Die jahrelang erzwungene Stille. Sie fand ihn zwei Tage später, in der Kaserne. Er starrte. Sie kannte das Starren. Es war ihr Starren. Das Starren eines Wesens, dessen Verstand an einem seidenen Faden hängt, welcher bei der geringsten Erschütterung zu zerreissen droht. Das Starren eines Wesens, welches den Faden mit Kristallen zukleistert, bis nichts mehr übrig ist. "Komm mit in den Wald." Jedem anderen Elfen hätte sie für diese Worte eine Ohrfeige und Schlimmeres verpasst. Sie folgte. Zum Grab. Und zu den Klippen. Der Faden riss. Allerdings bei ihr. Sie schlief weinend an seiner Schulter ein. Loslassen. Nein, sie konnte nicht loslassen. Loslassen wäre ihr Tod. Dämmerlicht war alles, an was sie sich die Jahre geklammert hatte. Sein Wille trieb sie dazu, weiterzumachen. Immer wieder rauszugehen. Immer wieder den Bogen zu zücken. Weil er es wollte. Er sagte es ihr doch. Jede Nacht wenn sie träumte. Sein Tod war nicht umsonst. Sie solle weitermachen. Beenden was begonnen wurde. Würde sie loslassen, würde sie sterben. Und diesmal auch körperlich. Loslassen war keine Option. Die Pflicht ist alles. Sie brach. Er hielt sie zusammen. Sie schlief. Sie kommen. "Sie kommen." Die Worte hallten in Ceviels Ohr und liessen sie für einen Moment erstarren. Sie kannte die Worte nur zu gut. Nicht noch einmal. Dass der Tag kommen würde, dessen waren sie sich wohl alle bewusst gewesen. Silbermond hatte überlebt. Sylvanas hatte...nunja.. wie mans nimmt. Arthas hatte eine Rechnung offen und es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis Silbermond sie begleichen müsste. Sieben lange Jahre, wie eine Ewigkeit. Sieben Jahre Eisfestung. Schutz davor, wenn der Tag kommen würde. Schutz damit sie diesmal nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Sinnloser Schutz. Sie hatte alles zu verlieren. Rückendeckung mangelhaft, Sonnensturm. Weglaufen konnte sie nicht mehr. Dazu war es bereits zu spät. Als Ceviel von ihrer Patrouille zurückkehrte, schlief er bereits. Unruhig, wie sie alle die Tage schliefen, aber er schlief. Icarael nicht. Icarael war eine Laterne. In Sin'dorei-Gestalt. Er stellte mindestens so unangenehme Fragen und redete mindestens so unangenehm. Irgendwo wusste Ceviel, dass er Recht hatte. Genau wie sie tief im Innern wusste, dass die Laterne Recht hatte. Zugeben ? Nein. "Die Sonne scheint hier nicht." Natürlich war das gelogen. Halbwegs. Nein, die Sonne schien nicht dort an der Seeterrasse neben dem seltsamen Manaspuckenden Sin'dorei. Aber sie schien oben. In der Ecke. Unter der Decke. Zumindest für Ceviel. Müde ging sie hoch. Er schlief. Bemüht ihn nicht aufzuwecken, huschte sie unter die Decke. Immer noch kein Hemd, irgendwann würde es sich bemerkbar machen. Die Schrammen. Nicht dass es ihr körperlich etwas ausgemacht hätte. Sie musterte ihn. Streifte ihm mit zittriger Hand die Haare aus der Stirn. Körperliche Nähe führte in der Regel zu leerem Mageninhalt. Er schlief weiter. Sie nahm die Hand des schlafenden, drückte sie fest. Sie zitterte immer noch. "Wenn ich..." flüsterte sie nur, und brach ab. Sie küsste den Handrücken, wobei küssen eine masslose Übertreibung ist. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührten ihre Lippen wohl die Hand. Das wäre eine passendere Umschreibung. Sie zuckte zusammen, hielt seine Hand fest und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Angst, ja. Angst alles zu verlieren. Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Angst alles zu verlieren. Ja. Die Tage an der Enklave wurden mehr und mehr zu einer Zerreissprobe. Das spürten alle. Thyrion sprang in den See. Sie stritten sich. Novizen flüchteten schlichtweg vor allem. "Worauf warten die Bastarde ? Dass wir langsam aber sicher verrückt werden ?" Die Nekropole schwebte nach wie vor über Silbermond. Aber es geschah nichts. Stille. Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Zermürbend. Nervenaufreibend. Zwei Schritte bis zum Wahnsinn. Hoffnung kannte Ceviel nicht. Sie hatte abgeschlossen. Sie würden nicht überleben. Damals waren sie mehr gewesen. Und waren gestorben. Ein Umstand der selbst den stärksten General wohl zweifeln lässt, wenn er vor dem selben Grauen steht. Mit einem Drittel der Leute. Vereinzelte Vorstösse in die Pestländer brachten eine geringe Befriedigung. Zumindest Ablenkung. Gewalt gegen Nachdenken - das Prinzip war Ceviel seit geraumer Zeit bekannt. Und dann kam der Falke. Der Pass muss gehalten werden. Ich erwarte eure Truppenbewegugungen in den nächsten Stunden. Die ewige Sonne leite euch. Halduron Wolkenglanz, Waldläufergeneral. Die Schrift gegen Ende war zittrig. Etwas anderes zu erwarten wäre töricht gewesen. Der Pass. Das Tor. Erinnerungen. Ceviel konnte nicht schlafen. Morgen würden sie aufbrechen. Dem Tod entgegen. Ceviel begab sich auf eine letzte Patrouille. Die Geisterlande waren nicht schön. Dennoch sog sie jedes Bild auf, jede Pflanze, jeden Stein. Wie ein Abschied. Sieben Jahre lang hatte sie an den Tod gedacht. Sieben Jahre lang in fast schon herbeigesehnt. Und jetzt da es so weit war, war alles anders. Alles zu verlieren. Licht. Sie war nicht alleine auf ihrer letzten Patrouille. Der Manaspucker, der seltsame, bestand darauf sie zu begleiten. Ein Priester. Er wolle sich erkenntlich zeigen für die Beherbegung in der Enklave. Solche Gedanken waren Ceviel fremd. Dank, erkenntlich zeigen... wozu ? Sie war Weltenwanderer. Sie erwartete sowas nicht einmal. Sie tat ihre Pflicht für Silbermond schon lange. Ohne eine Gegenleistung, sei es das Überleben aller. Mehr verlangte Ceviel nicht. Aber er liess sich nicht abschütteln. Wann hatte sie eigentlich das Abschütteln so dermassen verlernt ? Er begleitete sie also durch das tote Land, schwafelte wie er immer schwafelte. Ceviel hörte weg. Bis er stehenblieb. An die genauen Worte würde sich Ceviel wohl nie erinnern können. Wohl aber an ihre Wirkung. Die Risse des Eisblocks verwandelten sich in Lawinen. Lawinen die nicht aufzuhalten waren. Sie stand nur da und starrte ins Licht. Bewegen war unmöglich. Sprechen war unmöglich. Alles war unmöglich. Sie sah ihn an und wollte sich nicht mehr wehren. Sie wollte wissen, wie man Hoffnung schreibt. Sie wollte nicht alles verlieren. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Und sie nahm das Licht an. Die Wärme. Die Sonne wird wieder scheinen. Der Pass. "Ruhm und Ehre den Sin'dorei !" Bögen wurden angelegt, Schwerter gezogen, Magister begannen langsam ihre Zauber zu weben. Der Pass. Sieben Jahre lang hatte sie versucht diesen Ort zu meiden. Doch nun, als sie dastand, war sie bemerkenswert ruhig. Sie wusste nicht ob sie überleben würde. Ob er überleben würde. Aber tief im Inneren spürte sie, dass ihr Volk überleben würde. Nocheinmal würde die Geissel nicht durchkommen. Niemand würde erneut sinnlos sterben. "Für Quel'Thalas !" Ein unbehaglicher Nebel legte sich über den Pass. Ein Nebel den sie alle kannten. Die Blutritter, die Waldläufer, die Weltenwanderer, die Magister. Und dann kamen sie. Skelettbogenschützen und Monstrositäten. Ghoule und Todesritter. Und er. Der Frostwyrm. "Bash'a no falor talah!" Welle um Welle schlugen sich die verdorbenen Kadaver zum Pass durch. Welle um Welle wurden sie abgewehrt. Und nach jedem Angriff verbrannten sie die Leichen - Blutelfen wie Untote. Und doch beharrte Ceviel darauf. Die Sonne wird wieder scheinen. Und dann krachte er gegen den Turm. Der Frostwyrm. Es erschütterte den ganzen Pass. Er bäumte sich erneut auf während die Pfeile der Weltenwanderer unermüdlich in seine Richtung flogen. Die Blutmagier brauchten Rückendeckung. Ihr Gemurmel wurde lauter, ihre Hände glühten förmlich. Doch Ceviel nahm es nicht mehr wirklich wahr. Sie war mit einem Schlag taub geworden. Und blind. Und schoss nur noch auf den Frostwyrm. Tynarin lag am Boden. Schwarzsonne bewusstlos am Turm. Ein Sieg mit üblem Beigeschmack. Sehr üblem. Sie kniete eine Weile apathisch vor dem gefrorenen Körper bevor sie sich ins Zelt schleppte. Nicht er. Nicht jetzt. Nicht er. Nicht jetzt. Nicht er. Nicht jetzt. Dass Tarian Le'das in höchster Anstrengung dem gefrorenen Körper wieder Leben einhauchte, dass Fräulein Dämmerlicht den bewusstlosen Blutrittermeister versorgte, dass Silberregen an ihrer Seite stand, das alles nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr. Sie sass im Zelt und murmelte immer wieder dieselben Zeilen. Nicht er. Nicht jetzt. Nicht er. Nicht jetzt. Und dann stand er vor ihrem Zelt. Leicht "mechanisch" wenn man so will, Schockfrosten hat dann doch Auswirkungen auf den Ablauf der Bewegungen. Sie hatten überlebt. Beide. Ach du grosse... Tod und die Nähe, Der